


Forbidden

by MonkeyDKonpal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, dark-ish Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyDKonpal/pseuds/MonkeyDKonpal
Summary: Their relation is forbidden. A sin. Yet the desire they felt for each other was enough to take on the whole world. But it's been millennia since they have met.Separated, punished, they have been broken.Harry grew up with his muggle relatives, very much in control of his magic and ruled over them with an iron fist.He has no qualms in admitting that he is broken, damaged; for that is what he is.Has Dumbledore made a mistake of leaving him with the Dursley's?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pure work of fiction.

"Lily! Take Harry and run!" The frantic voice of James Potter called as the door of their residence blown in and landed on the floor beside him with a thump. Panicking, Lily ran up the stairs to her sweet baby's room, standing protectively in front of the crib. She tried to apparate out of their residence with Harry but to no avail. It did not take Voldemort much time to kill James Potter and locate the child. 

"No! Not Harry! Not my Harry!" Lily cried as she stood in front of her child, her hands spread to shield her child from any harm that may come to him.

"Stand aside, you foolish woman!" The Dark Lord spoke in his cold voice, his wand drawn, pointed at her.

"No! Not Harry!" Lily continued to plead but to no avail. Voldemort gave her three chance to step aside when he finally had enough.

"Avada Kedavra" He spoke the incantation clearly, the spell aimed at Lily Potter who died at the hands of a madman known as Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort turned his attention to the child who has been prophesied to defeat him. He turned his wand towards the child who stood in his crib, looking at his mother, crying for her. "Avada Kedavra" he murmured, the curse hitting the child's forehead and he watched in satisfaction when the baby died, his body falling down in the crib.

He stood relaxed, happy to have dealt with the obstacle, laughing like the madman he had been so aptly named. The moment did not last for long though. Bright white light surrounded the boy, his body glowing and levitating in the mid-air. The child's hair flew up even though there was no wind. It kept on for a few moments as Voldemort watched the scene, his annoyance, and confusion growing by each passing moment. He had killed the child. There was no cure or stopping the Killing Curse. Yet here was this child, seemingly well? - after being hit by one. It did not settle well with him, not at all.

It was at that moment when the child's eyes snapped open, glowing bright silver with hints of gold and not the usual green that he had inherited from his mother. Settling back on the crib, the child looks around in confusion as to not knowing where he was. He looked down at the body of a woman, seemingly dead, and a wizard standing in front of him holding a wand. 

The child's face contorted with anger as a snarl appeared on the boy's chubby face. That was when the unthinkable happened. White wings spread from the back of the child. White, pure, large wings that clashed with the wizard leaving the wizard with a long gash across his front while Voldemort watched the child in horror and back down at his chest. His gaze continued to shift from the child to himself when he felt a burning inside of the mark the child had left. The child had pulled his wings back, bloody ones at that, which vanished as they folded behind him. The wizard continued to scream and he felt down, the body obliterating leaving nothing but the cloak, wand, and ashes. 

The child watched the scene with a small smile playing on his lips before succumbing to the exhaustion.

Magical Britain declared Harry Potter as their savior.

Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban for betraying the Potter's after a few days.

Dumbledore left Harry Potter with his muggle relatives.

And little Harry just watched it all in fascination, and a sweet yet evil smile, for he would make Dumbledore rue the day he left him with the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

A three-year-old Harry was sitting on the couch in the Dursley residence and staring intently at his Aunt while she prepares Lunch for him and his cousin Dudley. He pulled his hand up, staring intently at it for a brief time and a glass levitated from the kitchen to his hand. Smiling, he threw the glass up in the air and caught it back. Grinning, feeling his magic, he continued to do so for some time before he started to get bored of the little game he was playing.

If Petunia saw what his nephew was doing, she made sure to ignore it at best. She had pulled her head up to stare at the child, watching him play with the glass and shivered. The child was dangerous, she'd say. The look on his face when they had stuffed him in a cupboard and then pulled him out after a few hours still haunted her enough to give her nightmares. The raw magic he had unleashed had broken all the glass present in their house and that of their neighbor too. The child had then proceeded to glare at them and pulled his hand up just like the present and their precious Dudley's second room had caught fire, burning away all his toys. They had never placed him in the cupboard again and gave him the guest room which was usually occupied by Marge whenever she visits.

They had tried to make him do some chores around the house, knowing full well he was too young for it. But then he would stare at them so menacingly that they would back up right ahead to placate him. He had too much power over them. Power to just destroy the whole house with a flick of his hand and killing them all in the process while he walks off as if nothing happened. And Petunia had no doubt that he would do just that if they put a step out of line.

One time when Marge was visiting them, she had asked about Harry. Petunia had tried to lie about how his parents were drunk and got themselves killed in an accident. Suffice to say, she wasn't able to talk much when Harry butted in, telling Marge how a mass murderer killed both his parents when he was 15 months old. Petunia had stared at him with wide eyes, knowing she never told Harry how his parents had died.

Shaking out of the thoughts, Petunia cooked the Lunch, serving the three residents present in the house at the moment.

As she sat on the chair, eating, she stared at the boy with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

No. She was never going to treat Harry bad. Indifferent? Maybe. Emotional and Physical abuse? Never. Not when the boy had the power to kill them with a flick of his hand!

 

* * *

 

 

A seven-year-old Harry was sitting in front of the mirror in his room, staring at himself intently. Something didn't feel right to him. He closed his silver eyes, meditating as he searches for his core. His breaths constant, he let his mind relax, falling into the trance. He soon found himself surrounded by utter darkness. He concentrated more before he started to move towards the warm feeling he was getting, inching closer to his core slowly. For the past few days, he had not been feeling well. He knew he was a powerful wizard. A very powerful one, at that. But the power he felt at the age of seven was not even near to what an average wizard should have given the age. And that made warning bells go off inside his head. He concentrated more, moving towards the warm feeling when he finally saw a glowing silver sphere. He moved forward, his hand stretched out as he caressed the sphere tenderly, feeling his magic. It was enough to make him high. A content sigh, leaves his lips as he absorbed the feeling of his magic, touching it softly, tenderly as if a harsher touch could break the sphere apart.

He pushed himself back, his eyebrows crunched as he stared at the sphere. Something was amiss, that Harry knew. He just needed to find out what. He stepped back further, his eyes roaming around and that was when he noticed two much larger spheres that were connected to the one he just touched. Both of those spheres were glowing in a deep green color. But that is when he noticed that the glow was much, much dimmer than the other sphere. He growled as the meaning of such a phenomenon occurred to him. Pulling out of his trance, he hollered, "Aunt Petunia, I'm leaving for the day.".

It did not take him much time to reach the Leaky Cauldron. Just before entering the place, he had tapped into his magic to shift his features a bit. Turning his hair to blonde and covering the scar with the locks, he entered the place.

"Hello sir" He approached Tom and spoke politely.

"Hello, child. Where are your parents?" Tom asked as he looked around for the child's parents.

"I got separated for them, sir. We were exploring the Muggle London when I lost the sight of them. My father told me to go to Gringotts in such an occurrence. Can you please open the path to Diagon Alley?" Harry smiled sweetly at the bartender.

Tom looked down at the child again before he moved out of the place and started to walk towards the wall. Pulling his wand out, he tapped the bricks in the set pattern and the wall opens up for them, the Diagon alley as crowded as it always is.

"Thank you, kind sir" Harry bowed at the man and left for Gringotts. He felt magic wash over him as he entered the bank. That did not affect his glamour much though. He stood in a line, waiting patiently for his turn to come.

After waiting for the few moments, he looked up at the teller, waiting and not speaking at all. The customer behind him was tapping his foot irritatingly much to his annoyance. The goblin looked down at the child who seemed to know about them more than the adults.

"How can Griphook help you, wizard?" The goblin spoke, nodding in appreciation.

"Greetings, mighty warrior. I request a meeting with my Account Manager, Ironclaw. I would like a private setting due to the nature of the meeting." Harry spoke respectfully and waited for Griphook to inform him of further activities.

"Certainly, heir Potter" Griphook smirked and made sure Harry was the only one who heard him. "Please accompany me" Griphook then led Harry into a private chamber and asked him to wait for a few moments.

Moments after Griphook left, Ironclaw walked into the room, taking his seat opposite to mine.

"Greetings, mighty warrior" Harry bowed his head to Ironclaw in the same manner as he did with Griphook.

"Greetings, Heir Potter. How can I help you?" Ironclaw nodded from where he was sitting.

Harry smiled wide at the goblin in front of him. "Let's just get straight to the topic, shall we Ironclaw? I have a request for you to check on my core. I believe someone might have blocked it without my express permission. If it is anyone but my parents, I want the block removed. After that, I would like details of how my accounts are doing."

Ironclaw started to curse in his native language and soon called for a healer.

"This is Dragontooth, Heir Potter" Ironclaw pointed at the goblin who stepped in the room next while Harry bowed to show his respect. "She will be taking a look at that block." Ironclaw waved his hand as a bed appeared in the corner of the room.

"To the bed please, Heir Potter" Dragontooth gestured.

Nodding, Harry moved towards the bed and laid down on it comfortably.

Harry closed his eyes as Dragontooth started to mutter in gobbledygook and he soon started to glow both silver and green. Watching the glow, Dragontooth started to chant faster, his hand resting on Harry's chest, pushing a bit of his own goblin magic in. soon words started to appear on the parchment Ironclaw was holding.

Dragontooth stood back and took the parchment from Ironclaw. "It seems, Heir Potter..." Dragontooth drawled as Harry opened his eyes to stare at the two goblins, "...you were right. There had been two blocks placed on you. One had the signature of previous Lord Potter, namely, James Charlus Potter. The block was placed on your magic at the age of 10 months. The other block was placed on your magic at the age of 15 months by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

Harry growled as he heard the last name spoken by the goblin. "I want it removed. No matter the cost." He seethed internally and had a hard time reigning his temper in.

It did not take goblins much time to get rid of the block placed by Albus Dumbledore. They had informed him that the block placed by his father will come undone on his tenth birthday so he let it be. He left Gringotts after he took some money out of his Trust Vault. 

He stepped in Flourish and Blotts, searching for some books to read. The books on Human Transfiguration and Battle Transfiguration caught his attention. Picking up the books, he moved toward the counter to pay for them. That was when he felt it. The warm feeling in his chest that spread out in his whole body and almost made him stumble. He held onto the counter for support, breathing heavily as his eyes moved around the place as if searching for something, someone.

But as fast as the feeling appeared, it vanished at the same speed.

Pulling himself straighter, Harry sighed, his eyes closed as a tear slipped from them. "Am I ever going to find you, Paimon?" He muttered to himself and left soon after paying for the books.

 

* * *

 

 

Outside the book shop, Severus Snape was walking towards a Potion's shop when he felt the same warm feeling spreading in his whole body. Stumbling, he grabbed a pole on the side for support as he too looked around frantically. "Cassiel?" He murmured looking around. But the feeling vanished soon enough.

'Must we suffer so much, my Angel?' he thought as he started to move toward the shop again, his mood gloomy and a snarl on his face.

 


	3. Chapter 3

An eleven-year-old Harry was sitting on the couch of Dursley residence on his birthday. None of his lovely relatives have wished him Happy Birthday. Not that he expects them to. They have never wished him Happy Birthday in all the years he had been present. That didn't seem to bother Harry much though. For he was content with them letting him do all that he could.

"Boy! Get the mail!" His uncle hollered as he turned to look at his uncle, his left eyebrow raised. The thought, 'Really?' pretty much clear to Vernon. Vernon cleared his throat, turning towards Dudley, "Get the mail" he spoke in a much gentler tone and Harry smirked at the sour expression on his cousin's face.

"Yes Dudley, get the mail." He smirked as he moved to sit on the chair as his aunt Petunia served them breakfast. Pancakes. Lovely, his favorite. And he started to eat his breakfast slowly while Dudley moved to get the mail from the mailbox, muttering under his breath. "Did you said something, Dudley?" Harry turned his vicious eyes towards the fat boy, smirking.

"N-No" Stuttering, Dudley rushed out to get the mail. He came back in shortly, carrying the bunch of envelopes. "You got mail, cousin" Dudley spoke the last word with venom and a glass artifact behind Dudley started to follow him around. "Wonder who would send mail to a freak like you" He muttered as Petunia looked in horror as the glass artifact levitated over her precious Dudley's head.

"Did you said something, cousin?" Harry questioned, an evil smile on his face as he gestured towards the glass artifact.

Dudley watched in horror as the threat settled in his mind, "No- No... Nothing, cousin" He spoke in a much respectful tone.

"Glad my ears weren't ringing then, cousin." Harry smiled at the boy sweetly before levitating the artifact back to its original position. Vernon's face was turning a funny shade of red but a stamp of Petunia's heel on his foot stopped any words that might have left his mouth. "My letter, please, cousin" Harry stretched his hand out for Dudley to hand him his letter.

Dudley handed him the letter and sat on his chair. As soon as Petunia put food in front of him, he started to gobble it down as Harry cringed at his cousin's table manners.

Harry picked up his letter and read how he was addressed.

> MR. H. POTTER.
> 
> THE SECOND LARGEST BEDROOM,
> 
> 4, PRIVET DRIVE,
> 
> LITTLE WHINGING,
> 
> SURREY

Harry turned the letter around to find the seal of Hogwarts. He opened the letter, pulling out a parchment and started to read, though he knew what to expect.

> HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY
> 
> Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore
> 
> (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)
> 
> Dear Mr Potter,
> 
> We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.
> 
> Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.
> 
> Yours sincerely,
> 
> Minevra McGonagall
> 
> Deputy Headmistress

Harry had scoffed when he read the list of titles Dumbledore has. 'Talk about wanting to be seen as someone of utmost importance' He scowled but he pulled out another sheet of parchment that contained his list of books. 'I would need to send my reply today' Harry thought as he set his letter aside and quickly finished his breakfast.

"I will be leaving for the day, aunt Petunia" He informed out of obligation.

"You do know we won't be paying for you, don't you, nephew?" Petunia gazed at the letter, so similar to what Lily had received. 

"Nor do I expect you to, aunt Petunia. My parents had already paid my tuition when I was born. Of course, if something happened to me in due time, the tuition fee would go back to my account" He smiled sweetly at her, hopped off from his chair and made his way into his bedroom. He pulled out the pouch Ironclaw had given him. It allowed him to shop as much as he wants to, not caring about how he had to go to Gringotts, again and again, to take out the money. The money is usually transferred from his account to the seller with just a tap of a wand. Pretty neat according to him.

He changed into a pair of comfortable jeans and donned a white shirt, tucking it in perfectly. Folding his sleeves till his elbow, he started to work on his hair. He had recently grown his hair and hit reached till his shoulder much like a Pureblood usually would. Taking a hair tie, he pulled his hair in a low pony, securing it well. He admired himself in the mirror, knowing it would be his first outing as Harry James Potter, heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. He was taller than most children of his age, reaching 5 foot 3 inches. He was quite healthy and believe he will start to fill out sooner rather than later. Her facial features were a mix of both his mother and father. He does not have his mother's green eyes that everyone seems to believe he would have. Rather, his eyes were pure silver that shines brightly whenever he loses control over his magic. His hair did seem to inherit the Potter's curse of messy hair but was now very manageable once he had let them grow. His scar was displayed proudly on his forehead and he made no action to hide it at all. His face impassive, his occlumeny shields up, he put on a pair of white shoes and left the Dursley residence. 

Soon he found himself in the Leaky Cauldron being greeted by every other person. Many had exclaimed he looked nothing like how books said he does. He had smiled at those individuals, asking them how those people knew what he looked like when he had not even met them. He chatted with a few politely, when he moved towards Tom, asking him to open the passage to Diagon Alley. Eager, Tom had led the boy to the wall, opening the passage for their young savior, smiling at the boy as he left.

Harry looked around the crowded Alley and started to make way towards the shop he knew which offers the best Trunks. He entered the shop as the small bell attached to the door dinged. "Welcome..." The shopkeeper started before he stopped in the middle as he stared at the customer in front of him. "Dear Merlin, Harry Potter!" he exclaimed as he continued to stare openly and so did the other customers in his shop. "Welcome! Welcome to my shop, Mr. Potter!" The old man exclaimed, clapping his hands as he smiled at the boy widely. "How can I help you today, Mr. Potter?"

"Hello, sir. I am looking for a seven compartment trunk. Best quality, please, kind sir" Harry smiled at the old man respectfully.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. Just a minute." The old man went towards the far end of the shop, pulling out one of the finest trunks he had created. He set it up on the counter. "This one, Mr. Potter, is my finest creation. Seven compartments, as you requested, made from Dragon Hide of a Horntail Dragon, the best quality imported from Romania. Each compartment has an expansion charm and could be used to store anything you might want to. This special compartment is for books." The man put in a few books in the compartments and tapped a few runes. "Now see here, Mr. Potter." The man put his hand over the compartment and called out, "Runes and their meanings" and a book zoomed out of the compartment that he caught with ease. "You can store up to 100 books in there at a time and all would take the same amount of time to respond to your call. Now, this compartment is for potions ingredients. As we know potions are a delicate matter, hence once you have placed something in there, it would not budge from its position unless you do it manually. No matter how much the trunk is shaken. This compartment is for your supplies and you can keep all your supplies here, such as parchments, inks, quills, and the likes. The other compartments you can use as you please. Each compartment comes with a verbal lock that you can set up as does the main lock. The trunk also contains a series of featherlight charm, Anti-theft charm, monitoring charm, a shrinking charm. I can, of course, include any other charm you want to, Mr. Potter." 

Harry was staring at the trunk in amazement as he absorbed all the information mentioned by the craftsman. "This trunk is perfect, kind sir. I would like to purchase it. Can you show me how I can set up the locks?" And he stood while the man started to give him an overview of how to set the locks. Sometime later, Harry exited the store with the trunk shrunk and securely in his jeans pocket. 

Next, he moved to the Apothecary and started to purchase all the potions ingredients that he needed. He also ended up purchasing three cauldrons, instead of the mentioned one, for he never knew if he might need an extra one at the school. Moving on to Flourish and Blotts, he purchased all the books mentioned in the list and a few of the books that caught his attention, mainly advance charms and spell crafting. He exited the shop, fitting everything in his trunk and moved into Madam Malkin's shop.

"Greetings, my Lady" He kissed the back of Madam Malkin's hand respectfully, as was expected of him.

"Oh my. Greetings, Mr. Potter. Hogwarts robes, my dear?" The lady questioned.

"I will be needed everything, my Lady." Madam Malkin's eyes widened and it seemed Christmas has come early for her. She called an assistant who led him to stand on the platform and started to take his measurements.

As soon as it was done, Harry turned towards Madam Malkin, "I will be needing trousers in Navy, Black and Grey color, madam. Shirts in green, blue - both dark and light, white, black, and other soft colors. Three white shirts, two light blue, and two black. All others a piece each. Also, I will be requiring formal robes and shoes, preferably dragon hide. Three ties would do, and two bow ties." The assistant was writing at a fast pace as he spoke, "I will also be needing some casual wear. Maybe a few pairs of jeans and shirts?" 

"Of course, Mr. Potter. We can have everything ready for you in two hours. Would that be alright?" 

"Of course, Madame. I will be back in two hours then." Harry nodded at the two and left the shop.

Harry then moved to Scribbulus Writing Instruments and purchased parchments, quills, and inks that he was sure would last him for a year. He was moving in the Alley when he felt a pull as he walked past a shop. He turned around as he stared at the shop name. 'Eeylops Owl Emporium'. He pushed the door and entered inside the shop and soon a snowy owl flew and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh dear!" The shopkeeper exclaimed as he stared at the boy-who-lived in amazement. "Mr. Potter, it seems this owl had chosen you." Harry turned his face toward the owl and petted her head. 

"You would like to come with me, won't you beautiful?" Harry questioned and got a hoot from the owl. The owl then proceeded to nip on his earlobe as he laughed. "Yes, yes, I will take you with me" Harry turned towards the shopkeeper and paid for the owl. He also bought owl treats and a cage for Hedwig, as he named her.

"Can you fly towards my home and stay in my room, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted at him and flew off for his home.

Harry then moved towards Ollivanders. He stepped in the shop and soon felt a presence behind him, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering when you will show up. It just seems like yesterday when your parents were here to buy their own wands. Come in, come in". 

Harry stared at the odd man. "Now, please put your wand hand forward, Mr. Potter" And pulled his right hand up while Mr. Ollivander started to work around, measuring his arm and such. "Do tell if you feel any warmth, Mr. Potter" and he started to hand him wand after wand, none of which felt good for him.

"Tricky customer, eh? I wonder.." The man moved towards the end of the shop and pulled out a wand from the box. "Try this, Mr. Potter. Holly and Pheonix" Harry pushed the wand away as soon as he touched it. "Not this? Oh dear."

Harry frowned. He will not be moving from this place until he gets a wand. So, he extended his magic, looking for the wand that suits him the most and soon a wand from the farthest corner flew towards him and he caught with perfectly. He soon felt the warmth flooding him and sparks flew out of the wand, deep silver in color.

"Curious, Mr. Potter. That is one very special wand." Mr. Ollivander spoke.

"How so, sir?"

"This wand is made from the eldest yew tree known to us wizards, Mr. Potter. But that is not what makes it a special wand. Its core is much more special than any other wand, Mr. Potter. Now, usually, one core would do well for any wand. And most wizards and witches have wands with a singular core. But this wand contains multiple cores. It was made by my great grandfather many years ago."

"What are the cores, sir?" Harry questioned as he looked down at the white wand.

"Pheonix tears, a hair from a Unicorn's tail and a hair from a Thestral's tail." Mr. Ollivander spoke in astonishment and stared at the boy, "We can expect a lot from you, Mr. Potter. You will go far with this wand and it will serve you well. Remember, Mp. Potter. A wand chooses a wizard." He continued to stare at the boy when his eyes widened.

"My, my, Mr. Potter. You seem to keep a lot of secrets" The old man smiled at the young boy.

"What do you mean, sir?" Harry questioned, uncomfortable under his gaze.

"You are not Mr. Potter, are you?" And Harry's head jerked up as he stared at the man. Never had anyone... "Souls are tricky little beings. He died that night, didn't he, Mr. Stranger?" The old man questioned and Harry's breath hitched. This was so close. Never had a human...

"There was a famous story passed down in my family. A story of an Angel and a Demon. That was not a story, was it, Mr. Stranger?" Ollivander questioned staring intently at the boy.

"This will not leave this place." Harry seethed. He did not want people to know!

"Of course. Who will believe in a story such as this, Mr. Angel"

Harry sighed as he stared at the man in front of him. "Harry Potter died at the hands of Voldemort. I had died moments before the death of the Potter's. And as you might know, Mr. Ollivander, my soul is always pushed from one body to another. It just happens to be pushed into little Harry's body at that time." Harry sighed and continued, "Voldemort did kill him. I saw him looking gleeful after murdering a mother and a child. So I slashed him and he burnt." He finished, "You won't happen to know where the demon in, Mr. Ollivander?" He asked cheekily.

"All mortal beings are forbidden to speak of the location of one to the other, Mr. Potter. But I can say, you will find him sooner rather than later" 

And so Harry left the shop with a wand and a promise from Mr. Ollivander to never speak of it.


	4. Chapter 4

After the conversation with Mr. Ollivander, Harry had his mind reeling. No mortal had ever been able to identify him. Never. That Garrick Ollivander had been able to identify him with such ease had baffled him. He let out a shaky breath and tried controlling his emotions. He knew it would do him no good to dwell on it. But the hope that had long since abandoned him seems to be returning back to him slowly. 

'You will find him sooner rather than later' seems to be ringing in his ear repeatedly. He looked up towards the sky, a lone tear slipping down from his eye as he wiped it hastily, 'Must you punish me so hard, Father? What did I do to deserve this punishment? Life after life I had lived, longing for the one person you won't let me meet. Is this how I shall continue on forever?' Harry thought and shook his head, 'Who am I even asking. You will never reply back to me, will you? You were not present at the war. You let countless of my brothers and sisters die, for you can't grant your son what he desires the most.' Harry scoffed internally, 'And you punish me for rebelling. A rebellion it was, wasn't it, Father? For it's a sin for an Angel to fall in love. It's forbidden to feel. We must sit back and observe your creations. Isn't that right, Father?' Shaking his head, Harry started to explore the Diagon Alley, moving into shops that intrigued him and purchasing small tidbits.

He soon came across Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and stepped in. He ordered the largest sundae that he could find, moving to a secluded corner and eating it slowly. His thoughts would drift in between to the old times when he was happy and not being punished the way he was. But he pushed those thoughts back as soon as they came at the front of his mind. He was Harry James Potter, now. Not some muggle that he had been in his previous life. Not a squib as the life before that. Certainly not Cassiel, the pure angel who used to watch the happenings of the Earth from above. No. He was Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. The Savior of Magical Britain. An eleven-year-old boy who would be starting his schooling soon. That is who he was and he was adamant on being Harry James Potter for the rest of this life. He did not dwell on the fact that he might meet the one he longed for in this life. He certainly did not dwell on the fact that the person might have moved on, leaving him behind, stuck in past. He did not dwell on it. Nope. He pushed those thoughts back as soon as they appear.

Finishing up his sundae, he looked at the family that had been making quite some noise. The woman with red hair seemed like a Harpy to him, shrieking and shrieking that made some people look at her in disdain. The youngest of the male was eating as if he was a wild animal and Harry cringed, for the table manners of the redhead was worse than his cousin's. And he considered his cousin to have the worst table manners. The other members, all redheads, seemed to be wanting to be anyplace but there. The little girl was reading a book about Harry Potter. He cringed, 'Not another fan wannabe'.

Looking at the time, he gathered his items and left the Ice Cream Parlour. Taking his clothes and paying for it, he left for the only place that was left for him to visit. Gringotts. His trunk, shrunk and in his pocket, he made his way to the bank, bowing to the guard standing at the front of the bank. Soon he had spot Griphook and made his way towards him, standing in the line patiently. He had gotten many looks from the wizards and witches present in the bank which he ignored with practiced ease. As his turn came, he kept silent for Griphook to speak first. "How can I help you today, Heir Potter?" Griphook asked with a toothy grin.

"Greetings, Mighty Warrior. I would like a meeting with Ironclaw at his earliest convenience" Harry smiled and bowed to the goblin respectfully.

"He had been looking forward to this meeting, Heir Potter. This way" Griphook lead him to the same chamber where he had the block on his magic removed. He was greeted with the sight of Ironclaw sitting on the chair with the same toothy grin on his face.

"Thank you, Griphook" Harry nodded at the goblin as he took his leave.

"Is this visit for what I think it is, Heir Potter?" Ironclaw had an evil smile on his face.

"Of course, Ironclaw. According to the Old Laws, set by the founders of Hogwarts and a few Most Ancient and Noble families, if the Heir of Most Ancient and Noble house is the last of his line, he can claim the lordship of the said house at the age of eleven or fourteen. I would like to claim my Lordship of house Potter and Peverell." Harry grinned at the goblin.

"Certainly, Heir Potter. I have the rings ready for just this moment." Ironclaw then proceeded to pull two boxes on the table, opening them up to reveal the two rings. The Potter ring was much fancier than the Peverell one. While the Peverell ring housed the symbol of the Hallows, the Potter ring housed the symbol of a Griffin and Thestral engulfed in flames. 

Harry picked up the Potter ring first, putting it on his right hand's ring finger and spoke out clearly, "I, Harry James Potter, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, do hereby swear by wearing this ring to uphold the values and traditions of my family. As Lord Potter, I swear to bring back my family's honor and strive for the betterment of my magical brethren. This I swear, so mote it be!" Harry soon felt the family magic swirling around him and entering his body that almost made him stumble. He gasped as all the secrets of the House Potter became known to him. He can feel the magic in his body accepting his as the next Lord Potter.

Harry them picked up the Peverell rings and repeated the same words and felt the Peverall magic entering his body. It took some time for Harry to gain his momentum after that.

"Congratulations, Lord Potter-Peverell."

"Thank you, Ironclaw. On to the business, then. I believe we can take back all that had been stolen from my vaults?" Harry questioned, his eyebrow raised as he smirked at the goblin.

"Of course, Lord Potter-Peverell. What are your suggestions?"

"Mmm... I want all the artifacts back in the vaults. I don't care where they are. If they were lent to people for a short time, I believe it's been rather long since they should be back. I want all the debts to be cleared with suitable interests. I also know for a fact that Dumbledore has been taking money from my Trust Vault using his status as my magical guardian. Since he was legally my magical guardian, I couldn't do much at that time, for he claimed he is taking it for my care. Now, we both know that is not the case. See to it that it is returned with full interest. With the amount he had taken, I do wonder what the condition of House Dumbledore will be after it is returned." Harry grinned menacingly, "Onto other business then. I want a full accounting of my vaults. How the monies are being invested, what all I own and all those things. I do have a few ventures I want to invest in. I will owl you the list by tomorrow."

"I'll be looking forward to it then, Lord Potter-Peverell" 

Bowing to the goblin, Harry left the bank and finally went back home.

 

* * *

 

 

"Boy! What is the owl doing in my house?!" Vernon had shrieked as soon as he had entered the Dursley residence. 

"Hedwig's my pet. You will behave well around her, won't you, Uncle? I don't want to throw a fit and let my magic go haywire" He smiled sweetly and the words, 'I would not like to dirty my hands and keep you in line using any means necessary' was quite clear to all the occupants.

Vernon grumbled and left the room, stomping like a petulant child towards his own bedroom. Rolling his eyes, Harry entered his own room, pulling his trunk out of his pocket. He unshrank it to its original size and pulled out a parchment. Taking a quill and blue ink, he started to write his acceptance to attend Hogwarts in neat cursive writing. Waiting for the ink to dry, he re-read the letter he had written down. Pleased with himself, he beckoned Hedwig to come closer.

"Can you deliver it to Deputy Headmistress McGonagall, girl?" He petted Hedwig as he tied the letter to her feet. Hedwig hooted at him and flew off towards Hogwarts with his reply.

'Soon' He lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, 'Soon I will be away from this place. Will I find you there, my darkness? The place where it all began? I do hope so. I miss you, my darkness. Keep safe, wherever you are' And with that, he drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Time went fast for Harry at the Dursley residence. He devoted his time to read the books, leisurely. He did leave Hedwig free. She would fly out each night to hunt and come back happy. He had found a companion in Hedwig, his very first friend and he treasured her dearly. It was a refreshing feeling. And soon he found himself dressed up in his best robes, ready to depart for Hogwarts. He had let Hedwig fly off knowing she does not like to be caged.

"Where do I have to drop you off?" Vernon grumbled.

"King's Cross Station would do, Uncle" He smiled at the walrus of a man sweetly.

"Get in the car" Vernon huffed and made his way to the car. Soon, he had been dropped off at the station by his uncle and he left. He continued to walk towards the too familiar barrier and soon saw the same redhead family standing out and shouting what is the platform and about muggles. From the looks of it, Harry knew they have been to the platform far too many times and were Purebloods. Really? Can't they use floo and make their travel more convenient? Harry shook his head and simply walked towards the barrier and walked passed it. He was greeted with a sight of the train as he took in its beauty. He slipped in the train and soon found an empty cabin. He pulled his trunk out and settled it up at the space provided. He also hung the cage he was carrying. Pulling out a magazine from his trunk, he sat down on the seat, reading it.

He was disturbed by the knocking sound. Setting his magazine down on the seat, he was greeted with a sight of two girls, a blonde and a brunette. "Hello. Can we share your cabin? It is full everywhere except for one and we did not want to share the place with that fellow" The brunette cringed as she talked about the other fellow.

"Sure" Harry smiled and helped the girls in, setting their bags up on the place provided. That was when the brunette saw his scar. "Holy shite!" she exclaimed.

"Tracey" The blonde spoke in a low tone.

"You are Harry Potter!" Ignoring the blonde, Tracey continued.

"I am, yes" Harry smiled at the two, "Lord Harry James Potter-Peverell at your service, my Lady" He took her hand and kissed the back of it while the two continued to stare at him ridiculously.

Blinking at Harry, the blonde was the first to recover. "Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass, Lord Potter-Peverell" Daphane introduced and Harry repeated the gesture of kissing the back of her hand while Tracey continued to stare at him in amazement.

"Tracey Davis, Heiress to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Davis" Tracey introduced herself, getting over her shock.

"Charmed" Harry responded.

The trio sat back on the seats, Harry closing his magazine and setting it aside, not wanting to appear rude.

"Please call me Harry though. We will be spending the next seven years in the same school."

"Of course. Might I say, Harry, you look nothing like what the books say you did" Daphne stared at the silver-eyed boy sitting in front of her, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and white button-down shirt with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

"I don't know on what basis they say how I look like, Ms. Greengrass. The contact I had with the magical world had been as minimum as possible. My guardians are not comfortable with the magical world, rightfully with them being muggles." Harry shook his head, "Like... how would they know I look just like my father with my mother's eyes?"

"True. Call me Daphne please, Harry" Daphne nodded.

"And me Tracey" and Tracey butted in.

The three soon got comfortable with each other as they chatted the way. They were interrupted when a bushy brown-haired girl opened the door quite rudely and the trio looked at her in distaste.

"Have any of you seen a toad? Someone had lost it" She spoke in an authoritative voice.

"No, we haven't" Daphne spoke curtly, trying her best to hide her distaste.

"Oh" And just as soon as she had come in, she left, leaving the door open. Before Harry could get up to close the door, Draco Malfoy stood in front of the door and smiled politely.

"I heard Harry Potter was in this cabin. I'm Draco Malfoy. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. I wished to introduce us to you." He soon noticed Daphne and Tracey sitting in the cabin, "Daphne. Tracey" He nodded to the two, familiar with them with all the functions they have attended.

"Cousin" Harry nodded to Draco. "Would you like to come in?" Harry tilted his head as he invited the three in.

"Sure." Draco stepped in with his two goons. "Cousin?" He questioned as he sat on the seat. Daphne and Tracey were sitting beside Harry and the three new additions were sitting on the other seat.

"Of course. My grandmother was Black. That does make us cousins"

"Oh. Mother never told me about that" Draco nodded, keeping the new found information aside to question his father and mother on that. His father had drilled in him the importance of making Harry Potter his friend and hoping to deflect the boy to their side.

The group soon became comfortable with each other and spend the rest of the ride discussing a variety of topics.

Harry turned his head to look outside the window. 'Soon. Soon, I will be back home. It's been a long time, eh?' he thought as he continued to stare out of the window.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the train ride went peacefully for Harry and his companions. As it got dark, the six occupants of the cabin took turns as they changed in their school uniforms. Daphne and Tracey subtly admired the way Harry looked in his fine robes. Of course, Harry noticed those looks but took a turn to ignore them. His mind wandered as he stared out of the window. The scenery was so different from what he was used to. It had been a rather long time since he came back after all. Soon the train stopped and he and his companions gathered their luggage and stepped out of the train. They followed Hagrid to the boats with Harry, Daphne, and Tracey sharing one while Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle shared the other. The boats slowly approached the castle and Harry stared at it, his breath hitching as memories flooded his mind. 

_Home._

He thought as he continued to admire the lovely castle and felt magic washing over him.

'Welcome back, my lord' a sweet voice spoke inside his mind and he smiled looking up at the castle.

'It's good to be back, my lady' he replied back as they reached the castle. 

They met Professor McGonagall who told them about the houses and told them to wait quietly. Harry pulled his wand out and cast a drying charm over him, ridding himself of the rainwater that has soaked his clothes and himself. The kids around were chatting, looking at him curiously and wondering how they were going to be sorted. He mentally tsked at the lot, irritated with all the looks as he ignored them. Draco was standing next to him asking more about how their families were related. As he was speaking to Draco, Harry felt the similar sensation of the demon being around him. He staggered a bit, his hand holding on to Draco as he darted his eyes around to look for the demon.

His thoughts were broken as Draco held his shoulder asking, "You alright, cousin?"

Harry took a few deep breaths as he composed himself, "Yes." He nodded curtly, not explaining anything. Draco looked at him curiously while Harry felt a probe in his mind, 'He's close, my lord'

'Is he, my lady? I look forward to seeing him' A small smile appeared on his lips as he stared ahead, 'Is he doing well?' He questioned.

'He had become distant, my lord.' Hogwarts answered back and he felt pain for the thought. 

'He had, mm? He was always the one to need care, my lady. It seems I have a mighty big task in front of me.'

'That you do, my lord.'

Soon McGonagall came back, asking them to form a line and follow her quietly. Harry looked around the Great Hall which did not seem much different to the one he was familiar with. It was a tad bigger than he remembered but overall the design was the same as ever.

The sorting hat finished the song and soon the sorting started.

"Abbott, Hannah" McGonagall called out.

A girl from the group stepped up on the stool and the hat was placed over her head. No sooner the hat was placed, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF" and the occupants of one table started to cheer loudly.

The sorting continued on until McGonagall called out "Potter, Harry". The Hall went quiet as everyone stared at him and the whispered started.

'Is that the Boy-Who-Lived?'

''He looks nothing like what the books said!' 

'His eyes are silver, not green!'

'Look at him walk! He walks like a fucking Pureblood!'

'Was he just standing next to a Malfoy?'

And so does the whispers went on as he walked calmly towards the stool, stepping on it gracefully. Soon McGonagall put the hat over him and everyone watched the sorting.

'Oh dear! It's been a long time, my lord' The hat spoke in his mind.

'It sure has been, old friend. A thousand years.' Harry replied.

'He's here.'

'I know. I can feel him. Say, my old friend. You are no mortal. Help me out, will ya?' Harry smirked mentally as he smiled.

'Mmm... that I am not. But I can't outright tell you his identity too. We are forbidden to say it. But I will tell you one thing, my lord. He is not a student in this school.'

'A member of the staff. Well, I will look for him. Can you please sort me now? I don't like those looks.' Harry stared at the students sitting on the tables.

'Gryffindor won't do for you. Albus will interfere too much' Harry scowled at that mentally. 'Nope. You and Godric might have been close friends but you won't do well there. Not Hufflepuff, too. You have lost your habit of trusting blindly. Hmm... Ravenclaw or Slytherin. You will do well in both. which one would you like to go to, my lord?'

'Asking me, eh? Since when did you start to do that? I'd take Ravenclaw, my old friend. I'd like to keep the attention off me as much as I can.'

'Are you sure you can keep the attention off yourself, my lord? I'd love to watch you try that. Well... better be RAVENCLAW!' The hat shouted.

The entire hall was silent. Then suddenly the table under the blue and bronze banners broke into cheers, clapping hard and he can hear the shouts of 'We got Potter!' Harry smiled to himself and made his way gracefully to his table, sitting between his peers as they welcomed him with open arms. As he stared down at the Gryffindor table, he noticed they look like someone had killed their puppy. He mentally sighed in exasperation at that. Turning towards the Slytherin table, he smiled at the friends he made on the train, nodding at them. Ashe turned to look at the Hufflepuffs, he found them smiling and watching the rest of the sorting.

As soon as the sorting finished, Dumbledore stood up to speak a few nonsense words which he rolled his eyes at. Soon the plates appeared in front of them and he started to have his dinner along with his peers.

"Hey! I'm Terry Boot" A boy from his year introduced himself.

"Harry Potter" Harry nodded at Terry politely and soon other students from his year started to introduce themselves to him.

Back on the staff table, Severus Snape was sitting on his chair with his one hand clutching his robes tightly and the other on cutlery as he ate his dinner in silence. He had felt the presence of an Angel a shortly before the sorting. His breath had hitched as he contemplated the meaning of the feeling. 'Would he finally meet him? His Angel?' The thought had crossed his mind before he stopped short and started to wonder something else, 'Would he want me? Dear old, damaged, Severus Snape?'

Severus Snape had died one summer break at his home when his father went and did the deed. Killing both him and his mother. Paimon had soon woken in that body. His features had changed drastically, his face becoming more structured, his eye color changing to the obsidian black, his body becoming slimmer as his demon self. He had hidden his changed features with glamours, hiding them perfectly. His demon magic more powerful than the wizard's magic that he had. Things had not progressed well for him after that, though. He was in the middle of a war, siding with the dark side. He shuddered at the memories, shutting them back. The demon might he be, he had lost his will to live life after life searching for his Angel. The things that happened to him were enough to leave nightmares in their wake. He had been tormented, broken down from the strong demon he was to a mere wizard. 

Severus closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as he took control of his thoughts. 'He is here. Finally, he might be able to meet his angel' was the thought that passed through his head continuously. His eyes lingered from one first year to the other. 

'Does he remember me? The time we spent here in Hogwarts?' He thought.

'He's a fine piece, my lord' A voice spoke in his mind.

'He remembers, mm? I'm glad.' He smirked as he took a sip from his goblet. His eyes moved from the Gryffindors to the Ravenclaws. He studied the first years that have joined this year.

'Maybe... No. Not going there' Severus shook his head as he stared at the back of Albus' head as he spoke the last words.

Soon, the hall emptied as the prefects led the first years to their dorms.

Severus moved in his quarters, stripping and changing into his night clothes. 'Why shall we suffer like this, my Angel?' He thought as he laid down on his bed, pulling the comforter over himself. "I need you" A lone tear slipped from his eye as he curled into himself and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is purely fictitious! I mean no harm to anyone's feeling regarding the angel/demon/god scene. That said, enjoy the chapter =)  
> Any suggestions of a scene you want to see are welcome. I do not promise I will include it since the story is already decided, but I can add a few sweet scenes or lemons(They won't be coming until later, mind you!)

As Harry reached the dorm, he found he had been allotted a single occupancy room. Smiling, he pulled his wand out, flicking it as his trunk moved from the bed to land on the table provided to them. Flicking his wand again, Harry magicked all his clothes from the trunk to the wardrobe provided, in an organized fashion. Happy with his work, he shrunk his trunk, settling it in the side drawer of the table and added some protection to it. He yawned as he checked the time, noting it to be already 11:00 p.m., he took his nightwear and moved for the showers. A shower later, Harry slipped in his bed, his wand beneath his pillow, his hair damp as he succumbed to sleep, memories of his time at Hogwarts plaguing his dreams.

 

* * *

 

 

Next day, Harry woke up early at 5:00 a.m. and decided to meditate before he started his day. Practicing his occlumency, he strengthened his shields. After a quick shower, he dressed up appropriately for the first day of school and moved into the common room. A prefect handed him the map of Hogwarts as he left the dorms. Folding and putting the map in his back pocket, he made his way into the Great Hall, sitting on his house table to have some breakfast. Loading his plate with bacon and eggs and filling his glass with orange juice, he started to eat slowly. In the midst of his breakfast, he felt the familiar sensation and looked up to notice which faculty had entered the Great Hall at the moment. His silver eyes met a pair of obsidian black eyes as his heart thudded at a fast pace. He pulled the glamour off his eyes as they shined brightly, not noticeable by the humans but by other creatures, very much so.

He watched in silence as a shock was pretty clear in the eyes of the person. Severus Snape, if he recalled correctly. He smiled widely at the man, his heart beating at an incredibly high rate. Their moment was broken when Professor Flitwick sauntered towards him and handed him his time table for the current semester. Thanking the professor, he turned his head around to look at the man again only to notice him gone.

Harry sat quietly, his brows furrowed and his breakfast forgotten. 'Had I done something wrong?' He wondered as he gazed around the Great Hall hoping to catch a glimpse of the man he had waited so long to meet. 'Why did he went away?' His thoughts took a sharp turn, a dark turn, as the thoughts of him not wanting him plagued his mind. Surely that was not it, he wondered only to come up short at why he would leave at all. Taking a deep breath, he slammed his Occlumency barriers up and finished his breakfast. Moving back in his dorm room to gather his supplies, he made his way towards the Transfiguration classroom only to notice someone trailing him.

Harry turned back and was greeted yet again by those obsidian eyes as his breath caught. The man slipped him a parchment and made his way for the Great Hall, leaving Harry standing in the middle of the corridor, clutching a parchment in his hand. He stared at the small piece of parchment as he opened it to find gibberish written on it. Sighing, he directed his Angel magic into the parchment as the words started to become clearer.

'My last class ends at 3:00 p.m. Meet me in the ROR at 4:00 p.m.

\- Paimon'

Harry almost let out a very girlish shriek before he pushed the parchment in his pocket and made his way for his first lesson, Transfiguration.

As he stepped in the class, he noticed a cat sitting quietly on the table. He stepped to take a good look at the cat, his head tilting to the side as he smiled wide, "That's a very good example, Professor" He then made his way towards the front desk, sitting on it patiently as students started to filter into the class. Not noticing the Professor, the students had started to make quite some noise, chatting with their new friends animatedly. 

Soon, Professor McGonagall turned from her cat self to her human self and stared at the class while the chatter died down.

"Mr. Potter. It's been years a student had been able to identify my cat self as an animagus in the first lesson. Good work. 10 points to Ravenclaw" She nodded at him while the Raven's cheered for gaining points so early in the day.

"Silence now, everyone!" She spoke sternly and started to talk about her subject and what all they will be covering in the current semester. The period went on as she demonstrated how to turn a matchstick into a needle and with them attempting to do so. Being successful at his first try gained him another 10 points and he spent the rest of the time thinking about Paimon and feeling nervous about their upcoming meeting.

Next, he moved towards the Charms classroom to be greeted with a half-goblin who was standing on the stack of books. He greeted the professor and made his way towards the front desk, pulling his supplies out. The lecture went same as Transfiguration as the professor introduced them to the syllabus and taught them the simplest charm, Lumos. 

After the lecture, he walked out of the classroom with his two new friends, Padma Patil, and Terry Boot. Making his way towards the Great Hall for the lunch, the trio chatted. They were in the middle joined by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle, the three of them chatting and sharing their displeasure of having to endure the Gryffindors. As his new friends chatted away, his thoughts drifted back to the first time he met Paimon.

 

* * *

 

 

Cassiel felt pain from every part of his body. His shoulders ached, his wings were bloody as he stared at the demon in front of him. Now, he by no means condone war but this was just plain unavoidable. When his elder brother, Samael, an archangel had demanded something from their father, something no angel ever had, he was thrown into the depths of hell, his status as an archangel revoked. Cassiel panted heavily as he stared at the demon in front of him.

"I wish not to fight. Retreat." Cassiel spoke slowly.

"You think that will help, Angel?" The demon spoke mockingly, "I fight for my lord, for my king. I shall not retreat. Even if I cease to exist as the aftermath of this battle." The demon drew his sword as he charged forward, aiming to strike for Angel's chest. Cassiel pulled up his own sword, breathing hard as he pushed the demon back as he staggered a few steps behind. It was becoming difficult for him to fight. As he looked around, he watched numerous forms of his brothers and sisters, all fallen and unmoving.

Letting out an enraged roar, he charged forward with all his strength, their swords clashing against each other, both exerting themselves to their extreme. Cassiel's wings moved when his sword couldn't, cutting the demon's back. "Why do you fight my father?" Cassiel questioned as his sword pushed against the demon's, "He had done nothing to you! You are free to roam the depths of your home as you please!"

"And you think we want that? Had he ever asked us what we need? What we desire?" The demon panting as he stared defiantly at the angel, "In this world known to us, there are only humans who are free to do what they want. Of course, some of their destinies had been set by your  _father_ but most are free to do what they want. Us demons aren't. My Lord isn't. We fight for that. We fight for what our Lord wants. For what he desires."

Cassiel suddenly spread his wings, flying up as flew up in the sky, the demon following behind him, his own black wings spread wide. "You think I don't know that, demon? Do you know what this war will result in? Nothing" Cassiel clicked his tongue as he attacked the demon. "Both the sides will face a heavy loss and nothing will change. You will be forced back into the depths of Hell by my father and we will be his puppets over here, watching over humanity. Some shall interact, some not. But nothing changes. I will be stuck to watch the events of the cosmos unfold with little interference. Azrael will be stuck collecting the dead souls and delivering them to their respective places. Your Lord will be stuck ruling over Hell and you will be stuck punishing the souls that had sinned. Nothing changes. We just lose more and more as we fight." Cassiel and the demon's sword clashed, both leaving a gash on their fronts as the two fell off, their wings giving away due to exhaustion.

They fell and fell and continued to descend, both having lost consciousness. Their bodies finally hit the ground, their wings vanishing from their backs, both bloody and battered.

The next time Cassiel woke up, he was greeted with a sight of a white ceiling. The place was too quiet and he shifted his head to gather where he was.

"You're awake" A voice called out from the other side of his head and he turned to look at the source of the voice, only to be greeted with the sight of the demon he was fighting before.

"Wha-" he started to speak when the demon interrupted him.

"You're right. Nothing will ever change, will it?" The demon sighed as his head hit the pillow on the bed, "I think I shall withdraw. We did not start at a good foot. I'm Paimon. Lucifer's most loyal." And Cassiel was greeted with a small smile that made him feel warm.

Smiling back, he replied, "Cassiel, Angel of the Saturn."

And so their story started.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry was broken from his thoughts as Draco asked him to eat something. Filling his plate with some rice and curry, he ate in peace, his head turning to look at the staff table which was rather empty. Finishing up his lunch, he gathered his supplies and made his way towards the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom. As usual, he took the front seat which he regretted later in the lecture. The professor was a stuttering fool who was afraid of his own shadow. He wonders what the stuttering fool would do in a time of danger.

'He does not feel right to me, my Lord' Hogwarts spoke inside his mind.

'What do you mean, my Lady?' Harry questioned

'He feels tainted. Evil. I told the Headmaster but he took no heed to my warning' Harry scoffed at it internally.

'I will keep an eye on him, my Lady.'

Harry broke his conversation with Hogwarts as the lecture came to an end. He gathered his supplies and made his way to his dorm. He escaped his friends and soon found himself walking towards the room of requirement.

He cast a tempus, noting the time to be exact 4:00 p.m. He took in a deep breath as he walked three rounds in front of the wall and the door materialized in front of him. His hands rested against the door as he pushed it, walking in the room to find it lit with candles and a man standing in the middle of the room, his black wings spread wide behind his back.

"It's been a while, my darkness" Harry whispered and stared at him intently, his own white wings spreading behind his back.

"It sure has been, my angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Severus had woken up the next day, his head aching. Cursing, his hand held his head as it throbbed painfully. Pulling his wand from beneath his pillow, he waved it as his personals potions kit that he always kept with him came flying towards him. Pulling out a potion to cure his headache, he downed it in a go, setting the vial aside. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and started to prepare for the day. Taking a quick shower, he dressed in his usual black robes as he made his way to his office, collecting the bunch of timetables for the first years.

His mind had been working overtime as he contemplated the meaning of his angel finally finding him. He was a broken man. Someone who went through horrors he would never wish upon someone else. The pain he had felt in this lifetime. It still haunted him to this very day. Even though it had been 9 fucking years.

He had wondered a lot of time how it would be to meet  _him_ again. Will  _he_  welcome him with open arms? Was  _he_  even here on Earth looking for him? Will  _he_  even accept him after all that had happened?

Severus never knew the answer to those questions. And not that he is so close to him, he had no fucking idea of what to do.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Severus stepped into the Great Hall as he felt the familial pull. The same warm feeling in his chest filled him up as he started to look around frantically. That was when his eyes had landed on the oh-so-familiar silver orbs that he had longed to see. His breath had hitched as he continued to stare at the boy, his heart clenching as he stared at him. Realization dawned on him as the stare was broken when Filius moved to hand Harry his timetable. 

Cursing himself, he kindly asked Poppy to distribute the timetables to his snakes as he hastily made his way out of the Great Hall. Entering into an unused classroom, he leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"He's here" Severus whispered to himself, his hand moving to clutch the fabric of his robes over his heart and repeated, "He's here. Oh dear, what am I going to do?"

Calming himself down, Severus pulled out a parchment and hastily wrote a small message that only he will be able to read. Exiting from the classroom, he made his way into the corridor and started to trail after Harry. As Harry turned around, he quietly slipped the parchment to him, making his way back to the Great Hall. As he thanked Poppy, he collected the remaining timetables from her and distributed to them.

That day, as time passed, he started to feel more and more nervous. The result being, that he was much more snarky than he ever was. He knew many students cursed him. Not that it mattered much to him, anyway. As the clock ticked closer, and closer to four, he can feel his heart beating louder and louder. Making his way to the Room of Requirement, he wished for a dimly litted room and he moved to stand in the middle of it. As he felt the door slide open, he spread his wings behind his back, his lovely black wings that he had not used for such a long time.

"It's been a while, my darkness" The boy whispered staring at him intently as he spread his white wings behind himself.

"It sure had been, my angel" Severus choked out, his heart squeezing tight as he stared at the boy.

Harry took a tentative step towards him, hesitating a bit as he took in the demon's features. "You're hiding your true self. Why?" he questioned softly, inching closer to him as Severus stood still on his spot.

"Severus Snape died at the age of 13. I couldn't very well change my features." Severus replied.

"That's not what I meant. You know it, Paimon." Harry came to a stop as he stood before the man, his hand stretching up as he caressed Severus' cheek slowly, his thumb moving back and forth caressing it gently, "There's no one around here but us. Why hide, my darkness?" Harry questioned.

Severus let out a small sigh, his face leaning into the small hand as Harry caressed his cheek. The hand gave off the warmth he had always longed for. All these years as he wandered on this Earth. He finally willed the glamour away, his hair shinier and smoother, his features more prominent.

"Such beauty. As always, my darkness?" Harry smiled at him as he watched Severus' red tinted cheeks, chuckling slightly, "I had missed you so much, my darkness. I never imagined that I will ever come across you again. I had almost given up hope, my love. I'm so glad I found you again." Harry choked, his eyes brimming with tears as he stared at his demon.

"Too long. It's been too long, my angel. Millennia of suffering." Severus choked, tears slipping down his eyes which Harry wiped away.

Harry waved his hand as he floated a bit up in the air, his face at the same level as Severus'. "No more tears, my darkness." He whispered against his face as he wiped the tears away while Severus' hands wrapped around his mid-section, his head resting on Harry's shoulder.

"I can't seem to stop them for some reason." He sobbed, holding the boy close as he cried his heart out.

"I'm here." Harry whispered in his ear as he dropped a small kiss on his earlobe, "We're together." Harry's one hand moved to pet Severus' head slowly as he smiled, tears slipping down his own eyes, "Never again am I letting you go, my darkness. Never again." Harry whispered as Severus fell down on his knees as the two cried their heart out, holding onto each other tightly.

As they finally pulled back, Harry caressed Severus' cheeks, wiping away the tears as he rested his forehead against Severus', "No more." he whispered.

Severus smiled at him as they finally separated. He wished for a bed as the two finally made their way to it. While they laid on the bed, Harry snuggled up against him, his hand resting over Severus' chest.

"I missed this." Severus smiled down at him.

"Me too," Harry replied back as he stared up at Severus as he pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Severus blushed heavily, not used to the affection while Harry chuckled, "You have not changed, have you, my darkness?"

"Seems not" Severus answered, his cheeks still red, "Harry. I..." he started before Harry pushed his finger over his lips, shushing him.

"Not tonight, my darkness. Tonight, it's just us. Nothing else." Harry whispered before he wrapped his arm tight around the man.

And so the two spend the next two hours, not leaving and just holding each other close. Basking in the feeling of finally being able to hold the other. Harry rested his chin on Severus' chest as he stared up at the man, "You don't seem to be taking care of yourself. Or so I was told. Care to explain, my darkness?"

Severus turned his head aside, his eyes not meeting Harry's as he tried to avoid the questioning gave. "Well?" Harry questioned as he pulled himself up, his fingers moving to hold Severus' chin, turning his head back at him.

"I had no need to." Severus answered begrudgingly, "Not that anyone ever cared."

"I care," Harry stared at him intently as he shifted up a bit, his lips so close to Severus' ear, "Never ever think I don't care. You will be taking care of yourself from now on, my darkness. Or would you prefer me coddling you, mmm?" Harry whispered slowly, his breath hitting Severus' nape earning a delightful moan from the elder man.

"I will. Anything you want, my angel." Severus let out a small moan as he felt the boy's breath hitting his nape before he pushed him away, "You're not of age yet, my angel. Please refrain from..." His words died in his mouth as Harry pushed up, his lips so close to Severus'.

"Refrain from what, my love? I am essentially over a thousand years old. Not counting the time I spent in heaven." Harry whispered against Severus' lips.

Breathing hard, Severus looked at the small boy who gazed at him with such a familiar predatory way that he can't help but moan as his mind wanders to the times before. Harry pulled back as he looked at Severus, chuckling softly before he pecked the man on his cheek, "As sweet as ever."

"You are such a tease," Severus grumbled.

Harry looked at him with a warm smile, his one hand supporting his weight while his other moved to caress Severus' cheek, "But you love it none the less, my darkness." Severus smiled back warmly at him before his smile faltered, making Harry look at him in concern. "Something the matter, my darkness?" 

Severus looked down his eyes not seeking Harry's as he felt his heart constrict. Gathering his courage, he replied, "There's something you need to know" Harry looked at him intently, the playful mood vanishing as he felt his throat running dry. "I..." Severus stumbled over his words, not knowing how to tell.

Harry pulled himself to lay down, pulling Severus' head on his smaller chest, his hand wrapping around Severus' waist, "You know you can tell me anything, right?" Turning around a bit as his hand pet Severus' head slowly.

Tears slid down Severus' eyes as he broke, whimpering and continued to whisper 'Sorry'. Not knowing what else to do, Harry just held the man close, his hands wrapped protectively around the man as he spread his wings, covering the two with them. As he held the man close, he continued to whisper sweet, comforting words in his ear, the wings providing a semblance of protection.

As the whimpers died down, Harry stared at the man asleep in his arms. "Ally" he whispered softly as an elf popped into the room. "Can you bring something for me to eat, Ally? Some water and fruits too for when my partner wakes?" Harry requested to the small elf who nodded at him eagerly and popped out of the room. He had found a group of elves shortly after he had visited the Potter manor after claiming the Lordship. As he turned to stare at the man beside him, he promised to himself that he will never forgive the ones that dared hurt his partner. With that in mind, he wished for a comforter, covering the large man as he slipped out of the bed. 

People will rue the day he enacts his vengeance for hurting Severus.


End file.
